Ace of Spades
by Stupidfic
Summary: the other aces are tired of the Ace of Spades and their dislike for the card ends his life


"I'm so awesome."

"We know."

"So totally awesome."

"We know."

"So completely, extremely, definitely…"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The Ace of Clovers gritted his teeth in annoyance, but the Ace of Spades just looked at him unfazed.

The spade shrugged and said "what? I'm just saying I'm the most awesome ace in the history of the world! You need to chill out man."

The Ace of Clovers nearly threw his fist at the irritable card, but the Ace of Hearts and Ace of Diamonds held him back. The Ace of Spades just smirked.

He continued talking. "Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have meet a couple of female fans of mine. Ciao!"

The card left, leaving the others with unhappy faces. This always happens every time the four kingdoms come together to celebrate their alliance. The Ace of Spades was special due to the fact he was larger and had some details to his body, and as such made him very popular. His popularity gave the card a big ego, and the other aces hated it.

"I can't take anymore, guys" the Ace of Clovers groaned. "If that guy says he's awesome one time, I'm going to smash his face in!"

"I don't blame you" said the Ace of Diamonds. "We ought to tell him how we feel about his personality."

"Don't even bother" the Ace of Hearts sighed. "I talked to him about his attitude. And all he did was laugh."

"Uh oh" the diamond spoke, "here he comes again."

"Hey guys" the Ace of Spades said in a cocky way, "I just remembered that I didn't bring a lunch. Mind if I take one of yours?"

"Yes" replied Ace of Clovers.

"You'll give me your lunch? Gee, thanks!"

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

The clover's lunch was quickly taken by the pest that is the spade. Before the Ace of Clovers could swipe his food back, the Ace of Spades had already eaten most of it.

"Munch munch. Yuk, there's spinach in this sandwich! Here, you can have your food back."

The spade tossed the half-eaten lunch and it landed on the dirty floor. The Ace of Clovers was not happy about this. In fact, he was furiously hungry. Without warning, the clover punched the spade hard, knocking the punched next to the lunch he slightly ate.

"How do you like that, Mr. Awesome?" the Ace of Clovers shouted

Surprised by his fellow ace's action, the Ace of Diamonds went to the spade's side. He checked to see if the card was alright, but found out something worse.

"He's… dead."

"What?" stuttered the Ace of Clovers in shock. "B-but it was only a punch!"

"Tell that to the royalty" the Ace of Hearts gulped. "If they find out about this, the alliance will surely be broken and we'll lose our heads!"

"Come on guys, let's not panic!" the clover said, with panic in his voice. "Look, I have plan that'll fix everything…"

-

An hour later, everyone was in an enormous dining hall and were preparing for the alliance feast.

The King of Hearts looked around in concern and asked "where are all the aces?"

"Oh don't worry about them dear" spoke the Queen of Hearts. "They are probably doing… ace things."

The sound of doors opening got everybody's attention. The aces breathlessly ran inside.

"Where have you four been?" questioned the Jack of Clovers.

The Ace of Diamonds took a few breaths and responded "oh you know… ace things."

"See? I told you" the Queen of Hearts said to her husband.

"Hey, what is wrong with the Ace of Spades?" pointed the King of Spades.

What he was pointing though was a badly drawn replica of the Ace of Spades. Nervous laugher came from the other three aces.

The Ace of Clovers said "him? Oh it's just the case of Looking-Really-Fake-And-Unable-To-Talkitis. But I'm sure he'll get better eventually."

"……………………………...okay! Come on you four, the feast is about to begin!"

And so everyone fell for the aces' trick and were unaware of the death of the real Ace of Spades. And everybody lived happily ever after, except for the Ace of Spades who wasn't living. Yeah, I bet you think the ending stinks, don't you? Well I'm lazy and I couldn't think of anything better. And why are you reading Solitaire fan fiction anyways? Nobody likes Solitaire. **_NOBODY!_**


End file.
